00Bunny
by 1blackcat
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, newly seated Special Operations Agent for the Gotei 13; subordinate to Division 13 Capt.Ukitake and Lt.Shiba; Heir to Kuchiki throne. Mission? Recon/Undercover Agent in Karakura Town. Not on the agenda? love and Kurosaki Ichigo. IchiRuki AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so bad! I've already started another fic without having finished my other one, but I just had to type this up, it wouldn't let me be!! **

**Okay so this Fic is Ichi x Ruki, AU and OOC (at some parts... okay maybe at a lot of parts... _ ) And for those of you who didn't get the Title (I don't blame you if you didn't) it's a spoof on 007 (you know... "I'm Bond, James Bond"...?) right well that's what it is... ^_^'**

**Right, so apologies in advanced for late updates (I'll try to _at least_ update once a month... I know it's a long time but I'm doing 2 jobs and taking 18 Chem credits in college and working on my other fic... ) :/**

**On another note, please review if you read (criticisms, flames, love, suggestions, comments, encouragement all welcome because they let me know what you think!)**

**Thanks a Bunches!! ^_^ Hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer (which applies to all chapters): 'Bleach' and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Come on Rukia you can do this… just a little further… there! _Kuchiki Rukia slid her lithe body out of the air vent and silently onto the floor. She turned to the master computer and began walking towards it. Her mission had to be executed flawlessly; her entire team on the ground was waiting for her signal, one mistake on her part and not only would the mission be blown but her teammates lives would be in danger.

"Okay Nanao I'm in, just tell me what to do" She whispered into her headpiece, she was grateful that Division 8 Lieutenant and computer expert extraordinaire was on the mission to lead her through the security firewalls and fail-safes.

"You need to plug in the small thumb drive I gave you into the monitor, from here I can access all the passwords, and do everything myself." responded Nanao's feminine voice over Rukia's headpiece.

"So I just need to sit a wait?"

"Yea, just keep watch on the security monitors while I do this."

"Alright then, piece of cake." Rukia made herself comfortable in the big metallic chair she was on; she looked intently at her surroundings and mentally went through her escape route. The room she found herself in was small, windowless and completely white. In the middle of the room was a metal desk that held the main computer and the metallic chair she was currently sitting in. Directly above her was the air vent through which she had come out of and directly in front of her, although a few feet away was the door through which she would leave if everything went according to planned.

"Shit." Nanao's cussing over the headpiece immediately snapped Rukia back to the mission at hand.

"What's up Nanao?"

"Dammit Rukia use the code names!… I can't get through to your computer, I got past the firewalls and passwords but there's something in the room impeding my access to that damned computer… you're going to have to listen carefully and get the information yourself…"

"Oh right 'use the code names' well mine is Shirayuki dammit, but thanks for giving me away, I appreciate it…" Rukia huffed in mock annoyance. "Just tell me what to do." Rukia brought her hands up to the keyboard and listened intently for Nanao's instructions.

"Alright, you're already logged in so in order to access the files you need to open the command prompt."

"…okay… got it."

"now type in 'Dir /s *.doc' and press enter, you should begin to see a list of all of the files on the computer, I already got us passed all the blockades so all you need to do is retrieve the information."

"Ok got it, which file am I looking for? There's like a million…"

'The file we want should be the biggest so look for the largest consumer of bytes…"

"The biggest file I see takes up 9 billion bytes and is titled 'taking over the world'… I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's the one we're looking for…"

"Good you found it, all you have to do is copy the entire file to the inserted thumb drive."

"… Okay download is initializing. Now while we wait let me get the door open."

"I'm detecting a computerized lock on the door…apparently there are 3 steal cylinders connected to wire endings… you're going to have to burn through them carefully otherwise you'll set off the alarm, the computer and the mission will be blown to pieces and we'll all probably die…"

"…wow thanks for laying the pressure on thick!" Rukia spoke sarcastically into her headpiece, even though a smile played on her features. She might not admit it often but she found nothing more exhilarating than pulling a job, especially when the payoff was big.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Rukia left the files downloading and walked to the door, from her back pocket she produced a tiny black device about as big a silver dollar. She placed the device on the door and pushed a small red button, immediately a little light on the device started blinking with increasing speed. _Okay I'm only gonna get one shot at this._ Rukia continued to watch the blinking light intently as she produced a tiny oxygen-fed blowtorch from her side pant pocket. _cargo pants are so convenient!_ She thought idly as she finished lighting the tiny torch. The small, black device on the door made a hissing sound, the light stopped blinking and Rukia immediately began melting the cylinders in the door through the crack. The small device had emitted a strong electromagnetic pulse, which had temporarily disabled the locks (as well as having shut off the communication between her and Nanao); giving Rukia only 30 seconds to melt them all off with the torch before they would recover and the alarm would ring. Rukia was on the last lock with only 10 seconds to go. _Shit! Come on Rukia don't freak out, you're a Kuchiki, the epitome of calm. You can do this!_ Rukia kept her eyes on the small blowtorch melting through the locks but she spared a glance at her watch. _5 seconds._ She looked back at the torch; she was almost through the last lock, in the background she heard the soft beep of the computer that had finished downloading the information. _2 seconds._ Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she had finally melted the last lock.

"Phew… you got it Kuchiki… I'm impressed" Nanao spoke over the headpiece; she too had been holding her breath. "You still have to be careful with opening the door, if the two melted sides come into contact, no matter how slight it is, the alarm will go off."

"Got it." Rukia walked back to the computer and retrieved the thumb drive. She pulled out another thumb drive from her pocket, this one was white, and plugged it in; she set the computer to download the 'information' on the drive. Once the 'information' was downloaded in 15 seconds, the thumb drive would blow and the computer and all of the information it held, would be destroyed. Rukia smiled. Phases 1, 2, 3 and 4 of the mission were complete; all she had to do now was jump in the getaway car. She walked to the door and placed her hands on the handle gently, this part was crucial. _A stupid mistake now and I might as well buy my own one-way ticket to Kuchiki and Gotei exile. _Rukia turned the handle slowly and began opening the door in the background she heard the muffled explosion of the computer. Rukia was almost home free when all of a sudden…

"KUCHIKI!!" The door slammed open, barely missing Rukia's face, and in bounded the very excited Lieutenant of the 13th Division. He sat himself down on the chair in front of the now blown apart computer and looked at Rukia with a dorkily innocent and happy face. Rukia's own face paled and then hardened as she sent him a murderous glare.

"Kaien-dono! With all due respect sir, but I'm gonna fuckin' KILL YOU! That's the second time, the SECOND TIME that I've failed this damned mission because of you!!"

"You've failed this mission _twice_ Kuchiki?" asked Kaien with a look of mock shock on his face. "Tsk tsk tsk." he continued shaking his head in (also) mock disappointment.

"It's been because of YOU! Gahh!!" Rukia was about to start ripping out her hair in frustration while Kaien laughed out loud at the furious little woman in front of him.

"Don't worry Kuchiki, you passed this time" he smiled, "But enough of that, you've got bigger fish to fry. Apparently you've been chosen, along with a few other very talented people, _cough_ including me _cough cough, _to carry out a very important mission." Kaien's eyes twinkled with mischievousness and Rukia was left speechless. This would be her first real mission as a seated officer. Kaien chuckled at his subordinates reaction. "Breathe Rukia, you wouldn't want to pass out before you go to the briefing in…" Kaien looked down at his watch and frowned. "…20 minutes ago… oops…"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! and I hope you'll review!! PLEASE!! (be gentle this is only my second fic)**

**~Blackcat ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gahh!! Sorry for the incredibly late update… a little word to the wise, if you have a choice Never take 18 credits of chemistry in the summer if you wish to Have a summer… its So time consuming!!**

**Anyways this is Chapter 2!! Hope you like! :D**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Previously:

"_Don't worry Kuchiki, you passed this time" he smiled, "But enough of that, you've got bigger fish to fry. Apparently you've been chosen, along with a few other very talented people, _cough_ including me _cough cough_, to carry out a very important mission." Kaien's eyes twinkled with mischievousness and Rukia was left speechless. This would be her first real mission as a seated officer. Kaien chuckled at his subordinate's reaction. "Breathe Rukia, you wouldn't want to pass out before you go to the briefing in…" Kaien looked down at his watch and frowned. "…20 minutes ago… oops…"_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2:

"WHAT!" Rukia was snapped out of her thoughts immediately. "The briefing was 20 minutes ago!! Oh my god! They're gonna think I'm not suitable, They're gonna think that I'm--"

"Calm down Rukia, Kaien's just being an ass, the briefing is in a hour." Nanao's calm and collected voice came from the door instead of over Rukia's headpiece. Rukia looked over at Nanao then back to her Lieutenant. They were all wearing the standard black and white colors. Nanao was dressed in the usual women's uniform; a black pencil skirt and spotless white women's dress shirt. Nanao's hair was up in a bun and she wore her faux glasses, Kaien wore black slacks, a crisp white dress shirt and a black tie which hung loosely about his neck; his hair was messily yet stylishly spiked. Rukia for her part, wore the typical 'mission attire': black fitted cargo pants and a long sleeved, v-necked, tight black shirt; her hair tied back in a high ponytail.

"Kaien-dono why are you such an ass to me?" Asked Rukia with a tired sigh, recalling how he liked to constantly ruffle her feathers.

"Because I'd rather see you pissed but lively than see you all 'Kuchiki faced'." Rukia sighed again in resignation but smiled.

"You should go get ready for the briefing Rukia, I hear this mission's going to be a fun one." Kaien smiled.

"What's the mission gonna be about?" Rukia asked while turning to gather up all of her equipment.

"Do you know Nanao?" Kaien asked the woman standing at the door, she shook her head in the negative. "… Huh, well no one I've asked knows so I'm guessing it's probably gonna be pretty top secret with only the participating agents informed… Izuru, Momo, Renji, Nanao, Shuuhei and Rangiku are all going to be at the briefing along with their respective captains." Kaien stared out into space thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be important if they've called so many lieutenants and captains." Added Nanao, she too looked to be deep in thought as she turned to walk away. "I'll see you two at the briefing."

"Thanks Nanao!" shouted Rukia after the woman, she then turned to her lieutenant.

"Why'd they pick me?" Rukia asked. Kaien smiled at her as he stood up from the chair and walked over to her then, much to Rukia's annoyance, he patted her head.

"Well Ukitake-taicho pulled a few strings and got you in on the mission, you may have just been promoted to a seated officer, but you're way above your seat level You're one of the best agents the Gotei's got Rukia, and no matter how hard your brother tries, he can't deny that or keep you from moving up…. Though I can't say that I don't understand where he's coming from… I feel the same way about Miyako, but hell, she'd have my head if I tried to hold her back." Kaien chuckled and looked up at the ceiling with a far off look on his face. Rukia could tell he worried about his wife Miyako a lot. "… but I guess we all understand the risks and know what we're getting ourselves into when we decide to join the Gotei 13 huh?" Kaien looked back down at the petite woman in front of him and grinned. "Well what the hell are you waiting for Kuchiki! Go get ready! They're not gonna wait for us you know!"

"Yes sir!" Rukia smiled back as she took off down the hall.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Gotei 13 made its headquarters in a skyscraper right in downtown Tokyo. The building was a state-of-the-art, beautifully designed 40 story tower, not the tallest building but by far one of the most imposing. The Gotei used a law firm façade to hide their operations so the first couple of floors had been designed precisely to pull off that façade, though the agents used them as practice for their undercover operations. From there each of the 13 divisions was allotted two floors, one for agent quarters and the other for logistics and to be used as each division's individual headquarters. Four floors were used by the Research and Development Institute for experiments and for the Main Gotei 13 Control Room (which was, in all reality, much more that just a 'room') from which the Gotei carefully monitored all of its operations and all incoming and outgoing information. Five floors were used for training and the remaining three floors were reserved for the briefing rooms, the war rooms and the other 'meeting' rooms. Under the building, below the streets of Tokyo, was the car garage where all of the Gotei agents kept their cars and under that was what was commonly known as the 'execution grounds', a seldomly visited floor with a dark history.

Rukia made her way to her officer's quarters quickly. _I've got just enough time to shower and change_.

The rooms for the unseated officers were very much like college dorms, with two agents to a room and communal living spaces; seated officers however, enjoyed apartment-like quarters but they too had 'hang out' places where they could spend their free time with their fellow agents.

Rukia reached her quarters and idly glanced out the window and down at the Shibuya intersection, the most crossed intersection in the world. Rukia chuckled at the obliviousness of the people and at how the Gotei could operate so smoothly while in the public eye. The building called a lot of attention because of its beautiful and obviously expensive architecture and décor yet the entire city thought it to be merely a law firm, well not _merely_ a law firm, the S&S Law Firm to be exact, one of the most successful law firms in all of Japan; that being part of the façade as well.

Rukia dropped all her things on the living room floor and walked straight towards her bathroom to shower. Her quarters were not much different than any of the other seated officers', they all had the same furniture, though painted or upholstered differently, and all of the quarters were arranged pretty much the same. Rukia's room however, was highlighted by the countless 'Chappy the Rabbit' memorabilia; Chappy couch pillows, throw blankets, chappy clock, random Chappy statuettes, Chappy bedding and stuffed Chappies everywhere.

Rukia walked into her bathroom turning on the water while taking off her clothes and tossing them in the random direction of her Chappy laundry hamper. She walked into the shower and felt the hot water cascade down on her skin, she stretched out her limbs and let the water massage her muscles. Once she had finished washing, she simply stood there in the falling water, feeling it get colder and colder with the passing minutes. As soon as she began to feel cold, Rukia decided to step out of her shower, she reached her hand out to turn off the water when a sharp, dizzying pain struck her head. Rukia reached her hand out past the water knob and to the wall to stabilize her and keep her from falling while she reached up with her other hand to her forehead. Her mind became suddenly filled with images of white, snowy and icy landscapes. _**Rukia. Ruki~.**_ Rukia's eyes shot open at the voice and just as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped, it was as if it had never even been there in the first place. Rukia shook her head; she had been told that these headaches and hallucinations could, and probably would, occur for a while, if not the rest of her life, when she decided to take the formula.

_~Flashback~_

"_KUCHIKI!"_

"_Ahh! Dammit! What is it?!" Rukia grumbled, she was working on disarming a training bomb, she had been about to cut the last wire, (the one that would let her know if she had been right or wrong in choosing by way of explosion or deactivation) when her Division's Lieutenant had yelled out her name over the intercom. _

"_Kuchiki, Ukitake-taicho wants to see you in his office right now! I suggest you hold off on the training and get your ass up there to his office immediately!" Rukia nodded even though she couldn't see her Lieutenant, and proceeded to take off her anti-explosives gear. Her Lieutenant almost laughed out loud behind the one-way glass, Rukia looked like a little girl wearing her father's winter parka, the anti-explosives protective gear she wore was way too big for the petite woman. Rukia walked out of the 'Detonation Lab' and towards the elevators, she had a feeling that Ukitake-taicho's sudden meeting had something to do with her exams. Rukia wrung her hands as she got onto the elevator and pushed the button 13A which would take her to her captain's office's floor. *…my exams… if I passed then I might get promoted to seated officer rather than staying a simple agent…* _

_Rukia exited the elevator and walked hurriedly to Division 11's Ukitake-taicho's office. She knocked softly on the door._

"_Come in." Rukia slid the door open carefully and quietly, Ukitake-taicho's office was very neat and spacious, and like the entire interior of the building it had a distinctly 'Traditional Japanese' décor and architecture. Rukia saw her captain kneeling at his desk, he was wearing the traditional, white, captain's haori with the Gotei and Divion 11__th__'s emblems. He looked at her calmly and gave her his usual warm smile._

"_You wanted to see me Ukitake-taicho?" Rukia bowed deeply, in respect to her superior._

"_Yes, please sit Rukia." Rukia obeyed without question and struggled to keep her calm and composed Kuchiki exterior._

"_Rukia, after your exams I met with Yamamoto-sotaicho, Shiba-fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho, Shunsui-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho… and we have all come to the conclusion that your abilities as an agent have developed dramatically and that you are now prepared to become a seated officer. Though I am sorry to say that, because of heavy influence by one concerned party, the seat given to you will be a few seats below your ability level… However, in order to become a seated officer there is a 'procedure' you must go through… all seated officers, captains and lieutenants have gone through the same 'procedure' so we know that it is, for the most part, safe. Do you agree to undergo the 'procedure' thereby earning a position as a seated officer in Division 11 of the Gotei 13?" _

_Rukia nodded excitedly._

"_I would be honored to go through the 'procedure' Ukitake-taicho!" The 'procedure', Rukia figured would be another test or maybe an intensive training session._

"_Very well then," Ukitake-taicho smiled down at Rukia, happiness and pride clearly displayed across his face. "But you must also understand that there may be side-effects to this procedure and that, even though, the Gotei considers it 'safe' there are also risks, very high risks like sudden migraines, hallucinations… even death… Do you still wish to go through the procedure?" Rukia nodded, she was completely sure of herself, she wanted to become a seated officer._

"_Yes Ukitake-taicho, I understand. I will willingly go through the procedure." Her voice was strong though calm, filled with what Ukitake knew to be her resolve. He beamed at her._

"_Kaien, you may stop eavesdropping behind the door and come in now." As soon as his name had left Ukitake's mouth and reached the lieutenant's ears, he had busted through the door and enveloped Rukia in a giant bear hug. "You may come in as well Miyako." Ukitake-taicho continued, in walked the 11__th__ Division's 3__rd__ seat, said woman walked in to the office in a much more calm way than her husband, a bright smile adorned her features as she too congratulated and hugged Rukia._

"_Rukia we will have a meeting with Kurotsuchi-taicho in one week, that is when you are to go through the 'procedure', he will explain to you in detail what the risks of the 'procedure' are… but if the day comes and you are not yet ready, there is no shame in declining the promotion. Until then you are to get as much rest as possible since the procedure tends to be very physically and mentally draining." Rukia nodded again ._

_~End Flashback~_

Rukia carefully made her way out of the shower and walked into her room. After drying herself off she quickly slipped into her undergarments and then into a tailored, black pants' suit (since she didn't want to show her newly acquired bruises on her legs from her earlier training session) a crisp white shirt showing under her jacket. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun and slipped her feet into her black pumps. On her way out of her room she stopped by dresser mirror and quickly applied one coat of black mascara to her eyelashes, a soft, barely there sheen of blush to her cheeks and some chapstick. Rukia made it a point to never go anywhere without mascara (especially not to an official meeting in which she needed to look her best) but she also wasn't the type of girl to cake on the make-up, she much preferred the 'natural' look.

Once Rukia was done getting ready she walked out of her quarters and proceeded to take the elevator up to the 38th floor. Her heart started beating faster with each passing floor and she felt her nerves begin to get the best of her. This mission was going to be her first serious mission as a seated officer. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors slide open to reveal a long hall at the end of which was located the main briefing room. Two wide, tinted glass doors with the Gotei emblem carved on them separated her from her mission. Rukia took a deep breath, straightened her back and began walking confidently towards the doors.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Okay so that was Chapter 2!! Yay!! Thank you for reading now please review!! Comments, suggestions, love, hate, all reviews are welcome so let me know what you think!! :D**

**Oh and let me know about any mistakes too!!**

**~Blackcat**


End file.
